The Moment Caught in The Eyes
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Rating : PG 13 Pair : Of course YUNJAE and only YUNJAE Character : DB5K, Yunho Family, Jaejoong Family Genre : Angst, semi Humour, Romance Disclaimer : DBSK milik Tuhan, DBSK dipuja Cassiopeia, YJ milik YJshipper, dan Changmin milik author *eh* Summary : 7 years from now, will the moment that caught in the eyes be changed?


**The Moment Caught in the Eyes**

Rating : PG 13

Character : DB5K, Yunho Family, Jaejoong Family

Genre : Angst, semi Humour, Romance

Disclaimer : DBSK milik Tuhan, DBSK dipuja Cassiopeia, YJ milik YJshipper, dan Changmin milik author *eh*

Summary : 7 years from now, will the moment that caught in the eyes be changed?

Author : lookinguptothesky

_Kata orang berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau lihat karena otakmu takkan pernah membuangnya dari memori mu. Hanya saja terkadang kau sedikit melupakannya._

* * *

"Kkajima…."

"…."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh. Mereka mungkin sudah membicarakan ini, tetapi ia tetap tidak percaya. Tidak mau percaya.

"Kkajima-al yo… Nan neomu saranghae yo. Juuseyo. Kkajima…."

Ke-3 saksi yang lain hanya terdiam membisu. Tidak ada kata terlontar, tidak ada komentar dikeluarkan. Hanya wajah datar dan mata tanpa ekspresi yang tampak. Rasa emosi mulai menguak, kekesalan memuncak. Tidak. Mereka sama sekali tak mampu untuk membenci satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu mencintai satu sama lain untuk menyakiti lebih dari apapun.

Tetapi manusia, tetaplah manusia. Mereka tidak suci. Mereka memiliki sisi egois. Sisi ingin dimengerti. Bibit gelap itu sudah ada sejak manusia lahir. Jika mereka memilih untuk mendengarkan bisikan iblis, bibit itu seketika tumbuh subur dan menjadi pohon kegelapan.

Bahkan cinta, salah, 'cinta' bisa terkalahkan oleh pohon itu.

"Kkajima…."

Yunho berusaha menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melepaskan seseorang yang amat dicintainya selama hampir 9 tahun begitu saja. Pergi. Entah kemana. Entah menghadapi apa. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Tapi kali ini, Jaejoong menolak. Didorongnya tubuh bidang Yunho perlahan dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Let go of my hands…." Kata-kata sedingin es itu meluncur begitu saja. Dengan sekali tarik, Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kopernya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan manisnya bersama 2 koper lain. Dia tidak berniat membawa seluruh barang-barangnya.

"Kkaja hyung. Sopir sudah menunggu…"

"Nde. Kkaja."

Mereka hampir saja meraih pintu ketika,

"Hyung, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengeluarkan kata-kata tentang betapa pentingnya DBSK dalam 5 member. Dan sekarang, kau sendiri melanggarnya? Cih! Kau bilang dirimu namja? Ani, kau memang bukan namja, hanya SOK Namja yang tak punya keahlian ap,"

PLAK!

Secepat kilat Jaejoong kembali dan menampar satu-satunya mahkluk yang sejak tadi irit bicara dengan keras.

"Jaga mulutmu bocah. Kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Kau menamparku? Bahkan Eomma ku saja tak pernah menamparku!"

BRUK!

Didorongya Jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Harusnya kau malu! Kau bahkan tak bisa menjaga kata-kata manismu! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur hyung-deul! Kalian butuh uang?! KALIAN PIKIR INI SEMUA HANYA TENTANG UANG?!"

PLAK!

"DIAM KAU DASAR AN," Belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkkan kata-katanya, Yoochun dan Junsu dengan sigap menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong sementara 'bocah' itu ditahan oleh pria yang sejak tadi berurai air mata.

"Kkaja…."

Cklek.

"DENGAR HYUNG! SUATU SAAT KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL! DAN SAAT KALIAN DATANG BERLUTUT DI DEPAN KAMI SAMBIL MEMOHON AMPUN, AKU AKAN MELUDAHI KALIAN DAN MELEMPARI KALIAN DENGAN KOTORAN! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK! Kubilang lepaskan aku Yunho Hyung!"

"Sayonara…."

"PELACURR!"

BLAM!

Dan kali ini, ketiga insan yang lain itu benar-benar pergi dalam diam. Yunho dan Changmin jatuh terduduk lemas. Mata mereka masih memandang tajam ke arah pintu. Masih berharap pada keajaiban. Masih menunggu pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dan para 'tersangka' itu berkata 'KENA KALIAN! Kalian seharusnya melihat betapa bodohnya wajah kalian.'

Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada gebrakan pintu, tidak ada fantasi itu. Hanya kekosongan. Berjam-jam mereka duduk di depan pintu dengan posisi yang sama. Berharap pada keajaiban. Menatap dalam diam. Derasnya hujan hari itu bahkan mungkin masih terdengar. Detak jam, semilir angin, sunyi. Tidak ada lagi gelak canda tawa, tidak ada rehearsal, tidak ada aroma masakan, tidak ada rayuan gombal.

Tidak ada Junsu, tidak ada Yoochun, dan, tidak ada Jaejoong.

Mengingat itu saja membuat kepala Yunho berputar keras dan pening. Air matanya jatuh dan tak terkendali. Sekitar 8 jam setelah kejadian itu dia bahkan masih duduk di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan kosong sementara Changmin sudah mulai bangkit dan merapikan dorm nya berantakan.

Changmin hanya mampu menatap hyung tertuanya dalam diam.

_'Rupanya kalian mendengarkan bisikan iblis itu hyung-deul. Aku janji, aku takkan pernah memaafkan kalian.'_

* * *

7 tahun kemudian, Maret 2016

Waktu seakan memiliki kemampuan magis untuk mengubah dan menghapus segalanya. Sejak hari itu, DBSK tidak banyak berubah. DBSK tetap DBSK, atau yah mungkin begitu kira-kira.

Setelah tanggal 28 November 2012, semuanya 'diputuskan' menjadi 'tidak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing.'

Sepertinya industri musik Korea semakin mendunia sejak 'Gangnam Style' bahkan masuk White House. Tapi, mana ada yang perduli lagi sejak semuanya beranjak. Nama 'besar' DBSK pun seakan terlupakan. Seakan mereka hanya sebuah grup yang sudah disband.

Melupakan fakta bahwa merekalah pioneer itu. Awal langkah seluruh siklus K-pop yang sempat terjerembab ke jurang 'kekelaman.' Tapi seluruh dunia hanya mencibir pada fakta itu. Fakta terbesar tentang DBSK yang bahkan terlupakan.

Well, skenario kehidupan ini bukan akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan bukan untuk membangkitkan emosi dan amarah. Skenario kehidupan ini diangkat untuk menguak kepingan kisah cinta roman picisan yang entah masih diingat atau tidak.

**Yunho P.O.V**

"Yunho, tahun ini kau sudah 30 tahun kan?!"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa Eomma?"

"Apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk mencari 'teman?'" Sang Eomma hanya tersenyum-senyum jahil sampai,

"Aku sudah punya banyak teman kok Eomma. Emangnya aku kuper seperti Ji Hye?"

BRUK!

Sang Eomma hanya jatuh ke lantai mendengar jawaban polos bodoh sang anak kesayangannya.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku Oppa!" Terdengar suara Ji Hye menggema dari dalam dapur.

"Hahahhaa. Mianhe Ji Hye. Gwenchana Eomma?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"YA! Kalau aku harus selalu menghadapi anak sepertimu, aku pasti akan semakin cepat menyusul Appa-mu kea lam sana!"

Yunho sedikit mengkerut mendengar Eomma nya menyebut-nyebut keberadaan almarhum Appa-nya itu.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti Eomma. Dan oh iya, jangan sebut-sebut Appa oke?"

"Ahh, mianhae Yunho yah. Eomma tidak bermaksud untuk membangkitkan memori masa lalu mu. Begini, uhmm," Sepertinya Nyonya Besar Jung bersifat sama dengan Yunho tentang menggaruk kepala saat bingung.

"Ada apa sih Eomma?" Ji Hye tiba-tiba duduk dan nimbrung di antara mereka.

"Hey anak kecil! Sana jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa." Yunho mendorong pundak adik perempuannya perlahan.

"Aissh Oppa. Pelit sekali. Pantas walaupun tampan tapi kau tak pernah mendapat pacar…" Ji Hye berkata asal.

"Enak saja! Aku yang menolak mereka tau. Memangnya kau tidak lak,"

"Sudah Yunho, Ji Hye. Kalian itu sebenarnya umur berapa sih? Ji Hye, tinggalkan Eomma bersama Hyung-mu ini sebentar ya.."

Ji Hye merengut kesal. 'Aku juga kan sudah dewasa….'

"Nde Eomma." Ji Hye berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka, sedikit beharap bisa mengetahui hasil pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa Eomma?" Yunho berkata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Humm begini Yunho. Eomma pikir, sejak DBSK mengalami banyak masalah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau ikut acara perjodohan untuk menghilangkan stress mu. Dan Eomma, humm, bagaimana yah, Eomma mendaftarkanmu secara tidak sengaja di acara 'Love, Lust, or Money' yang sekarang sedang naik daun rating nya di kalangan ahjumma, secara iseng-iseng karena sukses mempertemukan banyak pasangan dalam sehari, dan mereka menyanggupi nya."

Mata Yunho membelalak tak percaya. Eomma nya iseng sampai sejauh itu?!

"ANDWE! Eomma apa yang sudah kau pikirkan, eoh?! Itu kan program yang mengikuti ide 'We Got Married' namun mengijinkan hal tabu berupa hubungan sejenis. Dan bahkan itu untuk orang biasa kan Eomma?!"

PLETAK!

"Aissh, kenapa malah Eomma yang memukulku?!"

"Karena kau berteriak di depan wajah Eomma! Tentu saja Eomma tau itu. Tapi kan Eomma sudah meminta supaya kau dipasangkan dengan wanita, dan mereka menyanggupi nya. Namamu juga Eomma samarkan menjadi 'Dong MoonBin .' Supaya kedok mu tidak terlihat. Ayolah Yunho… Ini hanya memakan waktu 1 hari dan setelah itu, pada akhir acara toh kau bebas memilih. Kalau ternyata kau memilih Money, kan lumayan kau dapat duit padahal gak keluar duit." Sang Eomma nyengir kuda.

"Issh Eomma! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Hancur reputasi ku sebagai leader DBSK tau!" Yunho menatap Eomma nya jengkel. Hey! Bagaimana mungkin Eomma nya berpikir ini sebuah hal yang 'biasa saja?'

"Tidak akan. Saat Eomma menceritakan kondisi mu yang sebenarnya, mereka sudah Eomma beri uang tutup mulut dan hanya 1 pihak yang mengetahui kebenaran di balik semuanya. Dan mereka juga menyanggupi untuk mengadakan seluruh rangkaian acara di Indonesia. Tempat kau dulu pernah mengadakan konser. Di sana tidak akan tercipta keributan terlalu besar karena kau akan menjalankan syuting di daerah Bali. Entah apalah namanya. Memang aneh sekali semuanya. Ayolah Yun. Kau harus mencoba. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja, kau akan benar-benar bisa, kau tau, melupakan,"

"Jangan bahas orang itu lagi Eomma. Dia masa laluku. Masa lalu tergelap yang pernah aku miliki. Setelah dia pergi, Appa benar-benar meninggal, aku tidak lagi perduli. Lagipula, dia bahkan tidak pernah perduli lagi kepadaku Eomma. Dan lagi, tanpa bermaksud membuat Eomma sakit hati, bukankah Eomma sendiri yang sudah melarangku dan berkata hal seperti itu kepadanya 7 tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah konser berakhir dan aku membawanya ke sini untuk memperjelas hubunganku dengannya. Eomma pikir, apakah dia sendiri bahkan masih mampu untuk datang dan bertemu dengan Eomma. Tapi, yah, sudahlah. Toh itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Sekarang pun aku mempeributkannya tidak akan ada perubahan. "

Kesunyian tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang tamu keluarga Jung. Kata-kata Yunho yang jujur, tulus dan perih menancap tepat ke relung hati Eomma tercintanya itu. Padahal, tidak sekalipun Eomma nya berpikir untuk membuat anak laki-laki tertuanya ini bersedih. Dia hanya ingin yang 'terbaik' untuk anaknya pada masa itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu, ternyata, hal 'terbaik' itulah yang menggores luka dalam hati anaknya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Luka yang mungkin sekarang pun masih menganga.

"Umm, jadi, kapan acara itu akan diadakan Eomma?"

Suara Yunho pun kembali terdengar memecah kesunyian setelah sekian lama bagaikan pecut yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan sang Eomma dari nostalgia 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya, besok…"

"MWO?!"

* * *

"Andwee Noona aku tidak mau! Noona kan tau aku ini berbeda dengan namja pada umumnya. Aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan sembarangan Yeoja…."

"Aiggoooo adikku ini nan neomu kyeopta neeee…." Yang dipanggil Noona bukannya merasa bersalah malah mencubit pipi sang adik dengan gemas. Yang dicubit semakin mengkerut dan makah semakin dicubit oleh sang Noona.

"Aissh Noona! Pantas pipiku kendor~~~"

"Aiggoo, berhenti menggerutu JiYool-ah. Kau jadi semakin lucu! Dan kau memang sudah tua! Akui saja itu walaupun tetap kyeoptaa~~~"

"MWO?! Aku bukan JiYool Noona!"

Sang Noona tertawa terbahak-bahak bukannya merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tidak perduli JiYool ah. Besok, kau harus berdandan dengan manis menggunakan ini, dan ini, dan harus bertingkah seperti perempuan dan kau harus mau…"

"MWO?! ANDWE!"

* * *

"Aigoo ya… Eomma, lama sekali sih. Lagipula mana agen program itu? Jangan-jangan kita ditipu Eomma. Aku mau pulang." Yunho bergumam dengan gusar sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yah! Yunho, maksudku Moonbin! Ini bahkan baru 5 menit dari jam perjanjian!"

"Eomma seharusnya merasakan berada di bawah rambut kribo dan kostum dangdut norak seperti ini. Aku bahkan harus mengenakan kumis dan baju V neck. Kalau Cassiopeia ada yang tau, aku bisa langsung disidang tau! Aissh, rambut palsu ini gatal sekali…"

PLAK!

"Aigooo Eomma. Kau! Mengapa kau malah memukul kepalaku, eoh?!"

"Berhenti mengeluh tuan Jung muda! Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata tidak ingin dikenali. Lagipula kau akan ke Indonesia kan. Di sana semua orang sedang terserang demam dangdut. Jangan salahkan Eomma. Sekali lagi kau mengeluh, Eomma akan menambahkan bulu palsu di dadamu."

Yunho refleks menutup kedua dadanya yang menyembul dari balik belahan baju V neck itu seakan dia gadis muda takut diperkosa.

"Andwee Eomma!"

Sang Eomma lagi-lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hampir membuat gigi palsunya copot.

"Yah Yunho-ah! Kau seharusnya melihat betapa lucunya tampangmu tadi. Ahahahhaha!"

Yunho hanya merengut kesal. Selain Changmin, Appa-nya, dan 'dia,' hanya Eomma nya lah yang mampu membuatnya terdiam salah tingkah.

"Aigoo ya…. Entah Eomma siapa wanita ini."

Sang Eomma tiba-tiba merapikan rambut kribo Yunho dan bajunya, yang seketika membuat Yunho merasa risih.

"Sudah diam! Itu 'calon' mu sudah datang. Bersikaplah yang baik. Namanya Lee JiYool. Awas kalau kau membuatnya menangis, takkan kubuat kau mampu merasakan 'surga.'"

Tentu saja Yunho dengan level kemesuman di atas 1000000000 langsung menutup celananya seperti anak kecil takut disunat. Yahh, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan banyak dari leader kita yang 'buas' ini kan?

DRRT DRRTT!

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Hyung? Apakah kau di rumah hari ini?"_

"Tidak Changmin-ah. Hyung sedang pergi. Mungkin sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Kenapa?"

_"Aissh Hyung! Aku butuh lawan main Starcraft nih. Hyung payah ah!"_

"Loh memangnya Kyuhyun-ah kenapa?"

_"Eerrr, itu. Kyuhyun, tidak bisa, ehum, bangun… Hehehehe."_

"Aigoo Changmin! Kalau Kyuhyun hamil bagaimana? Kau ini buas sekali sih!"

_"Aku ini kan anakmu hyung. Kau saja begitu, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Dan oh ya, masalah hamil, itu sudah terjadi hyung. Dahh Hyung selamat bersenang-senang!"_

PIIP~

"MWO?!" Yunho menatap hp nya horror. Dia hampir saja menelpon Changmin kembali saat merasakan kakinya diinjak dengan keras.

"Yah! Eomma. Kenapa kau kasar sekali sih!"

"Jaga sikapmu, lihat 'calonmu' sudah di depan mata. Dia cantik sekali."

Yunho terperangah. Kata-kata Eomma nya benar adanya kali ini. Kulitnya putih seperti salju, kakinya mulus tak berbulu, pinggangnya yang ramping seperti Putri Katmadu, seperti biola baru, badannya yang sempurna, bibirnya yang merah, hidung mancungnya, big doe eyes nya, rambut panjangnya yang menyentuh punggung-nya. Tunggu! Mengapa Yunho seakan tidak asing sama sekali dengan seluruh ciri-ciri itu. Dan wajah itu, wajah itu, Yunho yakin sekali itu wajah_nya_.

"Mianhae, Dong MoonBin-ssi. Ada sedikit kesulitan dari pihak Lee JiYool-ssi. Nah, seluruh pemeran sudah lengkap. Silahkan segera menuju gate W pintu 5 Yunho-ssi. Kalian dijadwalkan tiba di Bali pukul 19.00 WITA. Ada perbedaan 1 jam antara Seoul dan Bali. Penerbangan kembali kalian ke Korea di jadwalkan 3 hari lagi pukul 15.00 WITA. Sekarang kalian diharapkan segera menuju ke pesawat, karena pesawat akan boarding 5 menit lagi."

"Yabai!" Lee JiYool bergumam dengan keras dan berlari menarik lengan 'calonnya' dengan cepat.

"Fighting JiYool-ah!" 'Kau hebat sekali JiYool langsung serang.'

"Fighting MoonBin-ah!" 'Aiggoo, wanita buas. Cocok untuk Yunho.'

Samar-samar, di antara hiruk pikuk suara manusia, kata-kata itu masih dapat terdengar di telinga JiYool dan MoonBin.

"Apakah kami terlambat?" JiYool berkata di antara nafas tersenggal-senggal kepada pramugari yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak. Kalian tepat waktu. Ayo cepat, Dong MoonBin-ssi dan Lee JiYool-ssi. Langsung saja tempati seat A 1 dan A 2 di Bussiness Class." Kata sang pramugari dengan tenang.

"Nde.. Kamshamida." JiYool membungkukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung menarik lengan 'calonnya' menuju ke dalam pesawat.

"Barangmu sudah kau masukkan ke bagasi kan Dong-ssi?" Tanya JiYool dengan tenang.

"Nde. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah. Jangan lupa matikan hp-mu." JiYool berkata sambil lalu.

"Sudah kok. Jutek sekali sih untuk seorang perempuan." Dong MoonBin berkata dengan seenaknya dan mendapat hadiah berupa death glare dari JiYool.

_'Untung kita baru kenal.' _Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Diam saja kau."

"Aku sudah diam kok." Dong MoonBin menjawab dengan sengit.

"Permisi Tuan dan Nona, dimohon untuk tidak menggangu ketenangan para penumpang lain, karena sekarang sudah malam." Suara salah seorang pramugari yang lewat di samping mereka berkata dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Anggota DPR Indonesia, yang entah mengapa bisa berada dalam skenario kehidupan mereka, yang sekarang sedang tidur terlelap dengan perut membuncit.

"Mianhae. Kami tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

Dan seketika mata MoonBin membulat dan bibirnya mengaduh, membuat sang pramugari bingung. Sementara yang dipanggil JiYool hanya tersenyum manis. Dan sang pramugari pun berlalu.

Kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi? Barusan, dengan elit-nya, JiYool baru saja menginjak kaki MoonBin menggunakan ujung hak stiletto 10 cm nya tepat di bagian jempol.

"Kau!" MoonBin mendesis marah sambil menatap ke arah JiYool.

"Selamat tidur." JiYool berkata dengan manis setelah sebelumnya sempat menyampaikan seny, tidak seringai kemenangan dari balik bibir merah plump nya.

'Aissh… Yeoja sialan. Lihat saja! Dengan ilmu Lord Voldamin yang kupunya, walaupun cantik, kan kubuat kau menangis tersedu-sedu dan berharap segera dikawinkan saja dengan Syekh P**i saat kembali ke Korea.' MoonBin membalas dengan seringai setan khas milik Lord Voldamin.

Aigooo…. Leader-ssi tercinta kita sepertinya sudah terperangkap ilmu hitam milik Shim Changmin akibat sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya. Berhati-hatilah JiYool-ah! Setelah menyampaikan pesan perang tersebut, MoonBin pun membalikkan punggung dari JiYool dan tidur juga.

* * *

Baru 30 menit JiYool mampu memejamkan matanya ketika dia seperti dikejar-kejar oleh monster pendengkur di dalam mimpinya dan mau tak mau, ia harus terbangun dari tidur cantiknya itu.

"Aissh. Berisik sekali sih." Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sampai matanya membulat sempurnya melihat dari mana suara itu berasal.

'Aigoo Noona! Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu saat tiba kembali! Wajahnya jelek sekali seperti artis dangdut kampung di FTV Ind***r yang kutonton via TV kabel. Belum lagi mulut menganga dan matanya yang membelalak. Oh jangan lupakan air liur yang mengalir. ISSSH JOROK SEKALI!'

JiYool mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat dia kenakan, untuk,

'GOTCHA!'

JiYool menemukan segulungan kain pembungkus bayi yang terjatuh di lantai dan memiliki beberapa bercak, ehem, p*p*s. Bau pesing sedikit menyeruak dari kain yang sepertinya sudah lama tersimpan di belakang kursi pesawat itu dan terlewatkan saat bersih-bersih.

'Kekeke…. Rasakan kau Namja jelek!'

JiYool membuka kain itu dan menutupi wajah MoonBin dengan kain tersebut.

'Hahahahha. Rasakan kau.'

Tiba-tiba, JiYool tersentak dan merasa sedikit _de ja vu_. _'Adegan ini, sepertinya familiar.'_

_'Ahh sudahlah. Itu hanya menghancurkan mood saja. Selamat tidur JiYool-ah!'_

_'Aigoo namja ini kenapa malah bersandar di pundakku!'_

* * *

"Yah! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, eoh?! Kita sudah tiba di Bali sejak 10 menit yang lalu!" JiYool menggulingkan kepala MoonBin dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke bawah.

"Dasar Yeoja sialan! Tunggu, kenapa, mukaku bau, dan," Belum sempat MoonBin melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menatap horror ke kain pembungkus bayi yang dengan elit nya telah terjatuh di dekat kakinya, dan JiYool yang sedang melenggang keluar pesawat sambil tersenyum.

"AISSHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Hihihiihi… Rasakan namja bodoh.'

* * *

Bali, Indonesia, Hotel

"Yah!? You must've been mistaken. There's no way, there's only one room available for the two of us here!" Moon, ani, YunHo, berkata dengan murka. Berterimakasihlah kepada konser-konser mereka yang merambah memasuki Inggris dan Amerika sehingga dia semakin fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"We're very sorry sir. But from the contrary which is written here, there's only a booking for 1 room until 3 days ahead, in the name Dong MoonBin and Dong JiYool,"

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Jangan bilang, mereka didaftarkan untuk,

"And it is written to, you both need a 'special treatment' for newly weeded couple on honeymoon."

"NOO! Make one more room!"

"But, this hotel couldn't make any constant reservation sir. All room here, must be booked at least, 1 month before the usage."

Yunho menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. 'Mati aku!'

Sementara JiYool? Dia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti sama sekali.

* * *

"Hey! Kenapa kamarnya cuma 1?!" JiYool menatap dengan horror ketika barangnya juga di antar ke kamar yang sama dan para roomboys itu sudah pergi keluar kamar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, silahkan keluar dari kamar ini nona manja. Jangan salahkan aku. Tanyakan saja pada agen bodoh tempat kau mendaftar acara konyol ini!"

"Kutegaskan padamu, satu, aku TIDAK manja, dan dua, aku TIDAK MAU IKUT acara konyol begini kalau bukan karena Noona-deul ku yang iseng itu!"

"Bukan urusanku, aku juga tak mau ikut acara itu. Kalau kau masih keberatan, kamar mandi di sini sepertinya menyediakan bathup. Tidur saja di situ."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?!" JiYool menatap dengan murka.

"Loh, yang tidak setuju kan kau, bukan aku!"

Skak mat….

"Dengar, uhm, Dong-ssi. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan pertengkaran bodoh ini. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan satu hal padamu, aku tau rambut dan seluruh bajumu itu hanya penyamaran, dan kalau kau mau tau, seluruh yang ada pada badanku ini hanya penyamaran. Aku mau, dalam hitungan mundur 1 menit, kita sudah melucuti seluruh peralatan bodoh ini dan menunjukkan seluruhnya."

"Aigoo! Kau wanita liar juga rupanya. Menjijikan."

JiYool menatap MoonBin dengan nanar.

"Diam! Aku hanya mau tau seperti apa orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu denganku selama 3 hari neraka ke depan!"

MoonBin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Oke, dimulai dari, sekarang…"

Mereka pun melucuti seluruh pakaian mereka dengan cepat hampir tanpa suara, kecuali suara pakaian jatuh tentu saja.

"Yun, Yunho?"

"Jaejoongie?"

Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu dipenuhi atmosfir menyebalkan yang membuat Jaejoong muak. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu saat itu juga.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho berkata sekali lagi dengan air mata hampir saja mengalir membuat efek kaca di matanya namun berhasil dia tahan. Dengan cepat, dipaksanya dirinya sendiri untuk membuat topeng wajah dingin saat itu juga.

"Maaf Jung Yunho-ssi. Sepertinya aku telah ditipu di sini. Aku mau pulang!"

"Hey! Aku juga sudah ditipu tau! Aku mendaftarkan acara ini untuk seorang Yeoja, bukan Namja!" Yunho membalas dengan sengit setelah sadar dari shock nya.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya aku tidak mengalami cinta ditolak, eh? Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama ditipu di sini kan? Kalau begitu, mari segera kembali ke Korea dan menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Yunho sudah menatap punggung Jaejoong yang hampir pergi, seperti moment yang tertangkap di wajahnya 7 tahun lalu dan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Dia tidak mau lagi memiliki kenangan yang sama. Secepat kilat ditariknya tangan Jaejoong dan dihempaskan ke tempat tidur. Rasa amarah dan murka memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tidak secepat itu Jaejoongie."

Desahan, teriakan tolong, amarah, kebencian, terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu saat itu juga.

_**LUST…**_

* * *

Esok harinya Jaejoong mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong dan dia menemukan segepok uang berbaring dengan manisnya di sana. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Bercak darah dan air mani masih terlihat jelas mengalir dari kedua belah pahanya yang putih, namun sekarang berhiaskan luka.

**'Aku akan kembali ke hotel setiap malam, dan aku akan ikut penerbangan ke Korea bersamamu 2 hari lagi. Aku akan pergi jauh darimu, dan ini aku berikan lebih dulu bagianmu dari acara bodoh ini. Aku tau kita berdua sama-sama akan memilih 'money.' Aku akan bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa saat kita kembali ke Korea nanti. Jadi kau tenang saja.**

_**P.S**__** : Oh ya, kau selalu butuh uang kan? Itu kata-katamu saat itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku ya.'**_

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tangis membaca kata-kata dingin yang tercetak di kertas itu. Hatinya sakit. Jadi Yunho hanya menganggap dia mengikuti acara ini untuk uang?!

Jaejoong meremas kertas itu dengan kuat.

**MONEY…**

* * *

Jaejoong yang telah selesai membersihkan diri hanya masih mampu menangis teredu-sedu. Sekelebat kenangan 7 tahun lalu memenuhi kepalanya tiba-tiba.

_"Kau berharap untuk masuk ke keluarga besar Jung?! Kau bahkan tak bisa meneruskan nama besar Jung! Kau hanya sampah, kata-kata member H.O.T itu benar. Kau hanya gay yang mencari-cari pasangan dan menjilat setiap keluarga. Jangan harap kau akan mampu mendapat restuku untuk menjadi pendamping Yunho!"_

Masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata itu dan dia seperti masih mampu mendengarnya. Bahkan masih mampu diingat wajah Yunho-nya yang hanya terdiam membisu seakan mengiyakan seluruh cacian tersebut.

_'Yunho-ah. Seandainya kau tau, seandainya kau tau apa yang membuatku mengambil keputusan itu.'_

* * *

Yunho melempar batu ke segala arah. Saat ini, dia hanya dapat duduk di taman hotel. Dia baru ingat, dia tak punya siapapun yang akan mengantarnya pergi dari hotel ini. Sopir hanya tersedia saat mereka tiba dan saat mereka kembali nanti. Padahal dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah berencana untuk segera pergi jauh.

"AISSH! KENAPA DIA HARUS MUNCUL SIH?!"

Yunho berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat lingkungan sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa mereka diam saja? Oh, mungkin karena mau tak mau, Yunho kembali menggunakan penyamarannya lagi. Yang seperti Ridho Rhoma itu loh.

Yunho merogoh-rogoh saku kiri dan kanannya mencari ponsel hp-nya.

'Aissh, hp ku ketinggalan lagi di kamar. Dasar payah.'

Yunho melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya dengan segera. Berharap Jaejoong belum juga bangun.

Dan harapannya sirna ketika dia mendengar isakan tangis menggema keluar kamar.

'Semuanya bisa jadi semakin sulit kalau seperti ini.'

"Yu, Yunnie?"

Jaejoong bergumam dengan perlahan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Itu hanya panggilan sayang kekasihku yang sudah mati!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Seakan palu godam menghantam kepala dan hatinya saat itu.

"Yun…"

"Apa? Kau butuh uang kan? Aku sudah memberikan uang. Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"YUNHO!"

"Apa Jaejoong? Aku sudah tak butuh kata-kata kosongmu lagi. Terserah kalau kau mau pergi aku tidak butuh."

GREP!

Yunho terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan kurus memeluk tubuh bidangnya.

"Yun, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Dengarkan aku."

Jaejoong berusaha berbicara di antara isakan tangisnya.

Yunho yang merasa tak punya pilihan lain hanya memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong, tidak bukan matanya. Hanya kepalanya saja. Ia sama sekali tak mau terperangkap di dalam kedua bola mata bening memabukkan itu.

"Saranghae."

DEG!

_'Ani, jangan sebut kata-kata itu lagi. Aku membencinya.'_

"Maafkan aku. Kata-kata Eomma dan Appa-mu saat kunjungan itu membekas kuat di kepalaku. Dan melihat kau yang hanya terdiam waktu itu, aku makin merasa tak punya pilihan, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku masih sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Yunho. Percayalah padaku." Jaejoong berkata di antara tangis.

"Terima kasih atas kata-kata manismu itu Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi seingatku, kau telah melewatkan 7 tahun, eh, di mana kau selama itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia benar-benar merasa hancur saat itu. Sepertinya bisikan setan itu begitu kuat sehingga dia sendiri pun sampai hancur karenanya.

"Sayonara…"

Dan dengan itu Yunho pun pergi. Tanpa disadari siapapun bahwa dia sedang menjerit melawan hatinya saat itu. Namun ia tak mau terbawa perasaan semu lagi. Dia tak mau terjebak lagi kepada rengkuhan setan.

Mata Jaejoong menangkap apa yang Yunho persis tangkap waktu itu. Dan sepertinya, kenangan itu akan tetap tinggal di dalam kepalanya. Dia menangis, entah untuk apa, dan entah karena apa.

**LOVE… PAINED LOVE…**

* * *

_Dan berhati-hatilah dengan moment yang kau buat orang lain merasakannya karena mungkin saja, kau yang akan mengalaminya sendiri suatu saat._

================================== FIN ===========================================

Fanfic ini buat kompetisi dan selama penjurian tidak boleh di post ke mana-mana. Makanya baru sekarang di post.

Maaf kalau isi fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. As always, comments are welcome! No plagiarism. :D Thanksss! :)


End file.
